Inner Rhythm
by Tairoru-Chan
Summary: Kagome is a dancer, devoting every moment of her free time to dancing. Enter InuYasha. A total partier. Will Kagome be able to tame his attittude and change his ways, while InuYasha tries to teach Kagome to live a little ?
1. The Bet

Disclaimer : You all already know it, why must you make me go through it again!

Summary :

Kagome is a hard-core dancer, devoting every moment of her free time to dancing at Sakura's Dance Studio. Enter InuYasha. A major partier/playboy. Will Kagome be able to tame his attitude and change his ways, while InuYasha tries to teach her to live a little ?

Inner Rhythm 

**Chapter One : The Bet**

InuYasha was sitting calmly at Shikon Bar and Night Club, a scowl marring his features, he had just accepted a challenge from his older brother, Sesshomaru, and by the unusual glint in his eyes, it was a big mistake.

"I want you to take ballet lessons for at least three months."

"WHAT!" InuYasha yelled standing up, causing the bar stool to fall and break.

"Hey, are you going to –" The bartender was cut short as InuYasha thrust a fifty-dollar bill into his hands.

"Keep the change." He grumbled, not taking his now murderous eyes off of Sesshomaru. "What the fuck is going through that twisted mind of yours to even think that I would take _ballet_ lessons ?" Sesshomaru smirked, which only made InuYasha's anger plummet to its peak. InuYasha growled in frustration, then again if he didn't complete this bet Sesshomaru would . . . lets just say it wouldn't be fun for InuYasha. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it. When do I start ?"

"Excellent."

Not too far away, at Sakura Dance Studio, a young girl stood in the big classroom alone, class had ended hours ago and she had yet to leave. The young girl was dancing beautifully to the slow rhythmic beat of classical music pouring from the stereo's speakers. She continued dancing until the steady beat came to a close. She then wiped the sweat from her brow, she had been here all day and had finally perfected the routine, just as she had hoped. She smiled to herself, as she mindlessly began to hum the tune of the classical music that she had danced to and began to pick up her things. Once she put all her things away and returned the CD to its rightful place on the shelf, she confined herself to the studios bathroom to take a shower, and changed out of her leotard into a simple jean skirt, a purple short – sleeved shirt with the word dance written in sliver glitter.

She walked out of the studio in which she had pent countless hours in and began walking to her apartment in downtown Tokyo. Then she remembered she still had to pay rent, how could she have forgotten ? She would just have to tell Kaede –

"Omph !" While she had been walking down the street, she had forgotten to pay attention and once again, bumped into a random stranger. Had this stranger not caught her by her waist she would've fallen to the ground in, what she was sure, a quite uncomfortable manner.

"Oi, wench, watch where you're going !"

"Sorry I – did you just call me wench ? You know what whatever, its late and I'm tired so I'm going home. I'm sorry I bumped into you sir, I'll be sure to be aware of those around me next time." She replied in mock sincerity as she shoved her way past the rude man with the long sliver hair, and breath taking golden eyes. InuYasha blinked in surprise, no one had ever talked to him like that !

"Oi ! Wench !" He yelled after her.

"My name's not wench, its Kagome !" She called back, not bothering to even turn around. After a few moments InuYasha took resignation of what had just occurred. He smirked in her direction, though she was already out of sight. She had spunk, he'd giver her that much and he turned around and began walking again thinking they would never meet again.

Well they were wrong.

Once Kagome made it to her apartment, she unlocked her door, set her keys in the bowl by her door and checked her messages.

'7 undoubtedly from Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo.' She was partly right, there was 2 from Eri, 3 from Ayumi, 1 from Hojo, and one from Sakura, her dance instructor telling her that she would have a new dance partner coming tomorrow. Kagome sighed, last time she had a partner, he wasn't really a _dancer_ hr just needed some extra curricular activity to put on his college application. She hoped this one would be better.

Kagome went into her bedroom and on her bed there was a single rose with a white bow tied around it, and a note attached to it :

_Kagome,_

_I know I made a mistake. Alright_

_A big one. Please forgive me ?_

_Or at least can we talk ?_

_I still love you._

_Hojo._

She should've known, but there was no way she'd forgive Hojo for what he'd done. It was too terrible.

She changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and hair, and went to bed. Before she fell asleep she glanced at the clock in her bedside table 1:00 AM, class started in 7 hours, in an odd way she was excited to meet her new dance partner.

End ! I know kinda boring and really uneventful, but all first chapters are, so bear with me ? Please R&R !

Ja ne,

Tairoru-Chan


	2. Partners

Disclaimer : What do I own in this story ? Hmm plot ? Yes. Characters ? No.

_**Review Responses :**_

Kigirls : Thanks so much for adding me to your favorites ! Hope you enjoy the fic

Unknownrockerchick17 : Thanks for the confidence ! Enjoy the chapter !

**Mishel : Thank you for the compliment ! Enjoy !**

**Liqice76 : Thanks ! And here's your next chapter !**

**Windgal : Thanks ! I'm glad you like it ! Here's the chapter !**

**Darknessgurl : Thanks, and hope you like the chapter !**

**Emilythestrange9105 : Thanks ! Enjoy !**

**Spazz : Thanks for the compliment ! Enjoy the story !**

**InuYasha's chick : Thanks ! And look I updated really fast !**

**Kiwi : Thanks for the compliment ! Here's chapter two !**

**Without further a due, here's chapter two of Inner Rhythm ! **

Inner Rhythm 

**Chapter Two : Partners**

InuYasha awoke to the deafening sound of his alarm clock. He hit the obscene invention with his fist, successfully diminishing the noise. He pulled the covers over his head, and attempted to go back to sleep, when his cell phone rang. He growled in annoyance and grabbed his phone from hid bedside table answering,

"Hello ?" He said in a drowsy voice.

"Get up you lazy ass." Came Sesshomaru's voice the opposite end of the line. "Our bet begins today remember ?"

"What bet ?"

"You. Ballet. Three months."

"Fuck."

"Get up, I'm calling again in ten minutes and if you're not up I'll come over and personally wake you up." With that Sesshomaru hung up. InuYasha groaned and got out of bed. He turned on the shower and was about to get in when his phone rang, most likely Sesshomaru. He ignored it, took a quick shower, changed into dance clothes, ( A/N : Do guys wear leotards ? If anyone knows please tell me ! Thanks ! ) Ate breakfast, and headed out the door to Sakura Dance Studio.

Once he arrived he entered the ballroom size classroom, and found he was only the second student to arrive. The other was . . . the girl who ran into him yesterday ! Oh what was her name again ? Was it Keiko ? No, it was Kag something . . . Kagome ? Yes ! Kagome ! Did she dance here ?

"Ah, you must be InuYasha, welcome to Sakura Dance Studio, as you probably guessed, I'm Sakura, and this is your dance partner, Kagome. I asked you to come early so you could meet and become more acquainted." Sakura explained, and glanced and Kagome who was giving InuYasha a death glare.

'Well, looks like she remembers me.' InuYasha thought and smirked, maybe ballet lessons wouldn't be so bad after all.

Sakura, sensing the tension in the air, decided to take her leave,

"Well, I'm going to wait outside for the other students." And with that, she left InuYasha and Kagome alone, a mistake.

"YOU ! You're my new dance partner ? Figures, just my luck ! I bet you can't even dance !" Kagome said through gritted teeth, she couldn't believe her luck ! Stuck with an inconsiderate, cocky, moron for a dance partner !

"Nope." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Nope what ?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"No, I haven't danced a day in my life." At this point Kagome's jaw practically hit the floor, she said that out of annoyance ! She didn't actually mean it ! If he never danced before, why was he in an advanced class ?

"Then why are you in an advanced class ?" Kagome asked him.

"Because, wench, youkai _move_ differently than humans," He said taking a step closer efficiently closing the small gap between them, and smirked seeing the blush spread across the young woman's features. "We are able to do advanced techniques, positions, and basically everything that takes humans years to accomplish." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

InuYasha smirked, this girl was shy, and he loved to play with how easily he could make her uncomfortable. She was about to respond when he expertly planted a light kiss on her cheek, skillfully causing Kagome to choke on her words. Instead of just standing there like an idiot, Kagome walked over to one wall with a wooden bar stretching horizontally across it, and began to stretch.

At first InuYasha just stood there, surprised she just walked away, and was about to say something when Sakura and the remainder of students entered the ballroom. Three girls joined Kagome on the bar while the rest fanned themselves in spaces in the big classroom, stretching on the floor. InuYasha could hear the other three girls practically chatting Kagome's ear off with questions.

"Did you get the rose from Hojo ?" The girl on the right of Kagome asked.

"Yes, Eri." Kagome responded non chantly.

Hojo ? Who was Hojo and why did he give Kagome a rose ? A boyfriend maybe ? But by the way Kagome blushed, he most defiantly thought she was single.

"Are you still mad at him ?" The girl next to Eri asked.

"Of course Ayumi ! I'm furious at him !" Kagome replied anger evident in her voice, causing the girl to flinch.

"Kagome, calm down, we're just curious." The last girl asked.

"I know, sorry Yuka, I'm just really upset and don't want to talk about it."

"Its okay Kagome, we all understand." Eri said in a soothing manner.

"Yeah, Kagome we just want you to know we're here for you." Ayumi said, sympathy etched into her features.

"Thanks guys, I'll remember that." Kagome smiled, but everyone could tell it was false, and they all smiled in return, hoping to brighten Kagome's spirits, to no avail.

"Alright class I hope everyone is stretched and ready to dance !" Sakura shouted, meaning class had begun. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet a new addition to our class, he's Kagome's new partner, InuYasha !" Everyone clapped and went around saying there names, InuYasha attempted to remember, really he did, but there were just too many people.

"Alright everyone remember there positions ?" The class nodded and went onto a designated spot on the floor, and Kagome beckoned InuYasha to stand behind her, which he obliged.

"We're first in the dance, we perform a duet to the first minute or two of the song." She whispered.

"Really ? You know I don't know what to do."

" I know none of the guys do, today Sakura's going to teach you your part, since yesterday she focused on the girls." InuYasha nodded, not knowing what he was about to get himself into.

"InuYasha, I know your new at this, so we'll begin with you and Kagome, I want you to pick Kagome up over your head."

He did.

"Now, Kagome is going to arch backwards, and its up to you to make sure she doesn't fall. Which means that you will have to change the position of your hands, got it ?"

He nodded.

"Okay, Kagome arch back slowly, its InuYasha's first time."

Kagome did as told, and InuYasha adjusted his hands, marveling at how professional she looked, and was slightly alarmed at how light she was.

"Oi, wench, have you _eaten _anything in the last few _years _?"

Kagome glared at him as he set her down as she gracefully stood on the very tips of her toes and balanced on one foot with the other laying dormant on the side of her knee with her arms in the air and her face facing the side, allowing only her profile to be seen.

"What are you saying ?" Kagome demanded. Sakura gave InuYasha another instruction, which he completed while Kagome spun around.

"I'm _saying_ you're unhealthily light." Kagome continued to spin when Sakura gave her the instruction on the first beat of the next measure of the song to jump and InuYasha to catch her and for to stay in a complex position she had perfected the night before.

As this took place the conversation continued.

"Well I am a _dancer._" She hissed Sakura barked more commands, but the two had long since drowned her out, merely caring out her wishes.

"Keh, I don't care _what_ you are, its wrong. Tonight you and I are going to dinner, and you're _eating_ a full meal." More requests all completed.

"And if I have plans ?"

"With who, Hojo ?" Caught off guard at the sound of his name, Kagome moved too quickly in the air, and lost her footing in the landing, and fell to the ground in a hiss of pain.

"Kagome !" Sakura yelled, "Are you alright ?"

"Yeah . . . " She managed to get out, "I just twisted my ankle. I'm fine." Kagome stood up but the moment she tried to put a fraction of her weight on the injured ankle, she yelped in pain and would've fallen had InuYasha not caught her by her waist.

"I think you should sit down for a bit Kagome." Sakura instructed. Kagome was about to protest when Sakura's glare silenced her. Kagome nodded in defeat, and attempted to walk towards the bar on the wall for support, but found that she couldn't. InuYasha sighed and picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the other side of the classroom and set her down. Kagome, now a beet red, refused to look at him, after all it was his fault she twisted her ankle. How did he know about Hojo anyway ? InuYasha sat next to her, he'd struck a nerve, and he felt guilty. For the first time in a long time he felt bad, and he didn't know why.

"Sorry –"

"Shut up." Kagome replied coldly, tears brimming her eyes. InuYasha bit back a retort, he made her cry, and he wasn't about to make it worse. He looked at her, and met her gaze, and saw pain and betrayal. Anger boiled at this unknown Hobo guy, who apparently did something horrible to this innocent girl with a fiery temper.

What had this guy done to cause such pain in her eyes ?

End.

You like ? I have the first 8 chapters mapped out, lol, this story will NOT get out of my head ! lol ! R&R the reviews keep me motivated !

Tairoru

Chapter Three : Hojo's mistake 

Hojo and Kagome go out to dinner

InuYasha gets possessive

And what really happened to Kagome's family?

TILL NEXT TIME !


	3. Hojo's mistake

Disclaimer : Idon'townInuYashaandfriends.

**I apologize for the delayed update ! First my computer broke down, then I went out of town and to all the reviewers I appreciate your patience. And if anyone is reading To Touch A Star I know its been a LONG time since I updated it, and Chapter three will be up the latest by Monday.**

_**Review Responses**_

**Shikukana** : Now is next time, I am SO sorry for the delayed update. Enjoy !  
**XxTessaraexX** : Thanks ! Here's chapter Three !  
**Kigirls** : Here's the chapter you must have  its okay, I'm glad people are craving for my stories ! Enjoy ! And thanks for adding me to your favorites !  
**Mishel** : I know a cliffie huh ? Yep, that's right InuYasha gets possessive !

Again, I am SOO Sorry for the lack of an update ! Thank you, your patience is greatly appreciated !

**Inner Rhythm**

**Chapter Three : Hojo's mistake**

By the end of class, Kagome's ankle had felt remarkably better, and she insisted that she was able to walk home. InuYasha, being the stubborn mule that he was, refused to allow Kagome to walk home, so he ended up driving her home. The car ride, was unnervingly silent, so InuYasha decided to break it  
"So – about dinner tonight –"  
"I told you I already have plans." Kagome snapped. InuYasha gritted his teeth in annoyance, wouldn't this girl shut _up_  
"Alright, another time then. And what may I ask, are you doing ?" He replied trying to start up a conversation.  
"I'm going to dinner with a friend, we have a quarrel to resolve." She answered coolly, not meeting him in the eye  
"Who's this friend ?"  
"None of your business." She couldn't admit to him that it was Hojo, not after she freaked out when InuYasha figured out who he was. InuYasha snorted.  
"Alright, well we're here, and next time, don't bust your ankle up in class."  
"Alright, well it has been a pleasure, truly it has, but as you can see this is where I take my leave." She said while getting out.  
"Smart ass." InuYasha whispered under his breath while she was walking away  
"I heard that." She yelled, waving her hand in the air to signal she was inside. InuYasha scowled and stuck his tongue out, while pulling out of the parking lot.

As Kagome was getting ready for dinner with Hojo, her nerves were reaching an all-time high. Basically she was nervous as hell. So nervous, she was almost sick. She was about to walk out the door, when her cell phone rang,  
"Hello ?"  
"Kagome ! Its Ayumi ! I just wanted to say good luck."  
"Thanks Ayumi, I'll call you later, I'm leaving as we speak."  
"Oh, okay Kagome, see ya." Ayumi replied, disappointment evident in her voice. Kagome hung up the phone and got in her car. She took a deep breath before she put the key in the ignition, her hands were shaking, there were butterflies in her stomach, and she felt sick to her stomach all for a guy ? Was this love ? Did she still love him ? NO, she couldn't, not after what he did to her. But, she knew it was a lie, despite her tremendous efforts, her feelings for Hojo weren't going down without a fight. Once she arrived at the restaurant, she found Hojo waiting for her. Taking another deep breath she got out of her car and met him at the door. Hojo smiled and took her hand and made a move to kiss her, but she moved her head to the side, resulting in Hojo kissing her cheek. Hojo sighed,  
"Ready Kagome ?" Kagome nodded her head as he led the way to their reserved table. Once they sat down an uncomfortable silence settled over the two. Finally after ordering their dinner, Hojo spoke.  
"You can't still be mad at me, I mean it wasn't anything serious."  
"It wasn't anything serious ? Hojo you _slept _with that _whore._ You cheated on me Hojo, and you have the nerve to tell me that I can't be mad ? You are sickening." She spat and congratulated herself while seeing the look of anger cross Hojo's face.  
"First of all, Leiko is not a whore, and don't refer to her as such filth. And you shouldn't be mad, I was drunk I didn't mean to."  
"Didn't mean to ? Oh you didn't mean to, that makes it all better doesn't it ? What's the excuse next time huh ? I slept with Leiko the whore because I was sick and she could make me better !"  
"Kagome, quiet down your making a scene."  
"Oh, I'm making a scene am I well then you'll love this." Kagome stood up and addresses everyone in the room. " Hey everybody ! This is my boyfriend Hojo, but he slept with a whore and he says I shouldn't be mad because it was an 'accident' should I forgive him ?"  
"Hell no ! Dump his ass !"  
"Yeah ! He doesn't deserve you ! Not if he cheated on you !"  
Kagome smiled and turned to face Hojo, but then was taken back as he hit her scross the face, it wasn't the sting she cared about, it was the fact that Hojo _hit _her, after begging her forgiveness. The room had gone silent, the waiters stopped waiting and all chatting stopped, Kagome looked into Hojo's eyes, and saw regret. But she didn't care, she wanted him to hurt, like he had hurt her, she didn't care anymore, it was over.  
"Kagome I –" He began but Kagome ran she ran out the door, leaving Hojo alone in the restaurant. Once she was outside she didn't know where she was going but just ran, about a half block away she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.  
"Sorry I – "  
"Kagome ?" The stranger asked.  
Kagome looked up and chuckled slightly, "InuYasha, you know we have to stop running into each other like this."  
"Keh, and we will if you stop running into me. Why are you here anyway, I though you had plans." Just then Kagome remembered what happened with Hojo, and looked down tears in her eyes.  
"Kagome ! Kagome ! Where are you !" She heard Hojo's voice down the street, panic enveloped her, and she looked towards the voice calling her name, and it was indeed Hojo.  
"No …" She whispered.  
InuYasha, alarmed at the sudden change in mood, looked at the young boy calling for Kagome, and then saw the pain in Kagome's eyes and knew something was up. Thinking quick, he stepped in front of Kagome, successfully blocking Kagome from the man's view.  
"Kagome who's that ?"  
"Ho-Hojo." She said through tears. InuYasha, recognizing the name, immediately became curious. He took her in his arms, and allowed her to catch her breath, and pursued his mini questionnaire.  
"Your boyfriend ?"

She nodded.

"Why are you crying and running from him ?"  
She looked into InuYasha's eyes and saw nothing but concern, and maybe even . . . a promise of temporary protection … ?  
"He –he cheated on me, and tonight we decided to talk about it over dinner, and –and … "  
"And …" he inquired.  
"he-he hit me." She buried her face in his chest. Anger clouded InuYasha's features and he took Kagome and looked her in the eyes and said with an unknown emotion swirling in his eyes,  
"Stay here with Miroku and Sango, I'll go take care of him." Kagome nodded and turned around and for the first time noticed two others standing there, sympathy etched on their faces. The girl, Sango she presumed, approached her.  
"Kagome I'm sorry, come on, you can come to my house, InuYasha will meet us there." Kagome nodded her head and followed Miroku as Sango draped an arm around her shoulders. Kagome placed her head on Sango's shoulder. Once Miroku dropped Sango and Kagome off, he said his goodbyes and sped off. Once inside they found InuYasha already there.

"Took you long enough." He muttered and got off the couch and walked toward Kagome, "You okay ?" Kagome didn't respond. InuYasha sighed, "I'll take her home, I know where she lives." Sango nodded, and handed Kagome a piece of paper.  
"My phone number, in case you need to talk, you know girl – to – girl." Kagome smiled. "Arigatou (thank you)." Kagome did a quick bow and followed InuYasha out the door.  
"Don't take me home, I can't go there." Kagome whispered  
"Why not ?" InuYasha asked.  
"Because, knowing Hojo, he'll just keep calling and calling and when I don't answer he'll come over, and I'm not ready to face him yet."  
"Alright, I guess its my place then." InuYasha snuck a glance at Kagome, who was staring out the window at the passing scenery. Once they arrived at InuYasha's house they walked in and InuYasha led Kagome to a spare bedroom, Kagome awed at the sheer size of the penthouse.  
"My father own InuYoukai Corps. So I guess I'm in the high-class."  
"Yeah . . . your father only owns the highest ranking company in the stock market no one else even compares to your merchandise." InuYasha chuckled,  
"That's my dad." Kagome smiled for what seemed like the first time that night, and laid on her stomach on the king size bed. InuYasha was about to leave when he remembered he wanted to know the full story.  
"Kagome ?"  
"Hmm ?"  
"Can I ask you something ?" Kagome nodded and sat up in the bed when InuYasha sat next to her and was about to say something when her cell phone rang. Kagome sighed and picked it up,  
"Hojo." Kagome frowned and turned off her phone. "Anyway what did you want to know ?"  
"Where's your family ?"Kagome's eyes went wide as she gasped,  
"How did you-"  
"Eri."Kagome sighed,  
"I should've known. Well, there in Kyoto."  
"And you're here in Tokyo because . . ."  
"I ran away, my brother is suicidal and stays locked in his room, my father abuses me and my mother emotionally, and my mother doesn't care, I couldn't stay there, so I did what any coward would do , I ran." By now, tears were once again streaming down her porcelain skin, unable to stop. She buried her face in InuYasha's chest and cried herself to sleep. InuYasha was in shock, he didn't know it was this serious, he thought maybe they were out of town or something, had he known … he wouldn't have asked. He laid Kagome down on the bed, and tip toed out of the room, tomorrow he'd bring her home and give her some space, God knows she probably needs some alone time.

For the first time InuYasha realized how truly lucky he was.

**End.**

Sorry for the delayed update ! Read and Review !

**Inner Rhythm Chapter Four : Learning to Dance**

-- Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha go to a club

-- Kagome meets some new friends !

-- Kagome and InuYasha get … close

_Till Next Time !_

Tairoru


	4. Learning To Dance

Disclaimer : You know the drill, I don't own anything here but the plot. Sad, I know, but true.

_**Review Responses :**_

_**Punkedinuyashafreak : Thanks, and know you'll know !**_

_**Mika : Thanks for the compliment ! Enjoy !**_

_**Goth Kag 7 : Thanks for adding me to your favorites !**_

_**Ilvsimplepln2 : I know, I was surprised when I came up with the idea too … thanks for the compliment.**_

_**Lolkags(sammi) : Thanks for the review and the peace and happiness.**_

_**356 : Okay here it is ! Enjoy !**_

_**mishel : I agree. Hojo is an asshole. **_

_**TheBlueMoon : Thanks and here's the next chapter !**_

_**Kiwi : Its okay that you didn't review the last chapter … you're here now ! Enjoy !**_

_**Spazz101 : Here it is, sorry to keep you waiting ! lol !**_

With out further a due … Inner Rhythm Chapter Three : Learning To Dance 

Merely hours after InuYasha had fallen asleep in his own bed, he awoke to the sound of screaming. Immediately he jumped up and ran to the room that was currently occupied by the screaming girl. He jumped onto the bed, and attempted to get close to her, but with her thrashing around, he couldn't get close.

'_I hope she doesn't kill me for this.' _He thought as he moved quickly and sat on her, his waist straddling her hips.

"Kagome ! Wake up, its just a nightmare wake up !" He yelled, trying to wake the sleeping girl from her seemingly endless illusion.

_Kagome was running again. She'd been doing _

_This a lot lately, running away from home._

_It wasn't her fault, she was just weak, like he said, _

_She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take her fathers _

_Hateful words and his temper, that often was_

_Taken out on her, physically._

_Her scars, cuts, and bruises proved that._

_She couldn't take her mother's silence,_

_Her choice to choose to ignore_

_What her husband was doing to _

_Her daughter and son, _

_To their family._

_Panic rose in her chest as she _

_Saw the familiar black car of her_

_Fathers gaining on her._

_No. She wouldn't go back. Not now, _

_Not ever. She couldn't take it, after _

_All she was weak …_

_The black SUV had finally_

_Caught her. She ran faster, _

_But tripped on a bump in the sidewalk_

_Scraping her hands and knees_

_A hand seized her arm and heaved_

_Her up and then she saw the terrifying _

_Glint in her fathers eyes as he drew his hand _

_back to strike …_

"No !" Kagome yelled and sat upright so fast, that InuYasha was thrown back unto the bed. He quickly sat up and saw Kagome clutching her head and muttering to herself.

"Kagome, are you alright ?" He asked.

"Ye-yeah … just a nightmare … I'm fine, sorry InuYasha." She looked and found herself just inches away from InuYasha's own. Her breath hitched in her throat. His eyes were so captivating … she couldn't look away … and what scared her even more was – she didn't _want_ to.

"You, sure ?"

"Yeah … "

"Okay." He whispered, getting up off the bed. Kagome shook her head to rid the blush from her face, and got up herself.

"Thanks for, you know …" Kagome whispered, looking down. InuYasha smirked, and took his index and middle finger to cup her chin and tilt her head, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"No problem, it isn't the first time a woman's been in that bed, bawling her eyes out." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, smirking at the 'eep!' she emitted when they're lips contacted. Before she had a chance to register what had occurred, he pulled away, blushing Kagome ran to the bathroom, and splashed her face with cold water.

Outside, InuYasha was struggling to contain his laughter, the look on her face was just too funny ! After about ten minutes he knocked on the door.

"Hey, wench, are you done, I still need to take you home you know." He said through the door, when he got no response, he tried the doorknob, open, he peered inside, only to find it empty with the window open.

_Son of a bitch ! We're on the top floor ! _He thought as he raced to the window, looking down he realized that there was a ladder all the way to the ground, and he looked down the street to see Kagome walking home. He shrugged, if she wanted to walk, she could, just made it easier for him.

_The nerve of him ! How dare he do that to me ! He knows I have a boyfriend though … he saw what happened … damn it he's so annoying that jerk ! _Kagome's mind raced as she made her way home, once she arrived, she took a quick shower and made herself some breakfast, and changed into some sweats and a T-shirt. She called Ayumi and told her what happened, without breaking down, for which she was proud. Ayumi told her how sorry she was and if she needed anything to give her a call … yadaa yadaa. Ayumi promised she'd tell Eri and Yuka, so Kagome 'wouldn't have to re-live that awful experience agiain.'

After all that Kagome sat down on her couch, eating chocolate ice cream out of the carton and watched the American chick flick The Notebook. It was a sappy romantic love story that Kagome always had a soft spot for. So, she loved it. After it ended Kagome's phone rang, she reluctantly got up and answered the phone.

"Hello ?"

"Kagome ? Its InuYasha."

"Yeah ? Hey – how'd you get my number ?"

"Sakura gave it to me and asked me to tell you that there was no class today or for the rest of the week, her Grandfather died so she's going to Tokyo to see her family and attend the funeral."

"Oh, okay thanks for telling me InuYasha."

"Sure and –" Kagome heard a woman's voice in the background and immediately recognized it as Sango's.

"Kagome ?" Sango's voice replaced InuYasha's.

"Sango ?"

"Hey ! Since there's no class tonight want to come to the Shikon Bar and Night club with us tonight ?"

Kagome immediately heard InuYasha dispute in the background.

"InuYasha shut up ! I'm tired of being left in the sidelines while you and Miroku scam on girls ! I want Kagome to come so I'm inviting her , so for Kami's sake shut the hell up !"

Silence.

"Alright, now that that's settled, what about it Kagome ?"

"I would like to Sango but –"

"Oh come on Kagome ! It'll be fun don't make me go alone with Miroku and InuYasha !"

"Sango, dear, you can't possibly despise my presence that much can you?" Kagome heard Miroku say in the background.

"I want to Sango, really, but I can't dance." Kagome laughed at this.

"You –" Sango's voice was cut off by a gruff, masculine voice, InuYasha's.

"Did I hear right, Kagome, _you can't dance ?"_

"Shut up, no, I can't."

"But you take ballet, a form of dance, how can you not ?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm only graceful for ballet, so sue me."

"Hey wen-" InuYasha was cut off by Sango.

"Oh who cares Kagome I never dance anyway ! Miroku and InuYasha are always scamming on girls, we can just flirt !"

Both boys' voices rose in disapproval in the background.

"_Shut up !_" Sango yelled again, and again, silence.

"Oh, okay if you insist Sango."

"Yes ! Arigatou (thank you) Kagome !"

"Okay, how about you come over and get ready with me, we'll knock 'em dead tonight Sango !"

"Alright sounds like a plan, what's your address and I'll be right over."

Kagome smiled as she gave Sango her address, and hung up the phone this would be fun ! Revenge on InuYasha for humiliating her, awww sweet revenge.

A half hour later, Sango was over. Kagome answered the door and hugged the girl. After exchanging brief hellos and a tour of her rather large apartment the two were getting ready as well as fast friends.

"Kagome, do you mind if I took a shower ?"

"No, not at all you remember where the bathroom is ?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Sango was out of the shower the two changed, applied make up, did their hair, laughed hysterically, basically girl stuff. Once they were ready, Kagome took a good look at Sango. The girl was about an inch taller than her, longer hair that was straight to her raven waves. She had pink eye shadow on and slight eyeliner. Her lips were full, and she was very curvy, as was Kagome. They both had chocolate brown eyes, and raven hair. Kagome's was in a simple ponytail, while Sango's was in an elegant bun, with wisps falling out here and there, and two on the sides of her eyes, framing her face. They were stunning. Boys beware, they were ready.

Once at the club Miroku and InuYasha did all they could to keep their jaws from hitting the floor. InuYasha was amazed that this was the same girl that had been confiding all her secrets too and bawling her eyes out hours ago. Now, he never would have recognized her. She was wearing a read tank top that hugged her torso, perfectly, not too tight, not too loose. Her black leather pants did the same thing. Her strappy heels heightened her about two inches, though InuYasha was still taller. Her gold belt completed the outfit, making her shine all the more, as it caught the light.

Miroku knew Sango was beautiful and tonight was not exception, Her purple tube top hugged her perfectly though it bared her shoulders and a tiny bit of her stomach, leaving much to imagination. Her gold belly chain caught his eye, and made her very sexy, as did her short jean skirt. Though she was wearing white tennis shoes, it completed the outfit, making it look like she didn't try too hard, but was naturally hot, which Miroku knew better than anyone was true.

Time to make his move.

"Sango dear, you look ravishing tonight, if I do say so myself." He chided as he glided his way to Sango's side, at Sango's blush he took the opportune moment to let hid hand wander.

"Lecher !" Sango screamed, turning many heads as she slapped him.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, yeah what else is new ?" She spat, rolling her eyes.

"Kagome I'm gonna get a drink, want anything ?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks Sango." Sango nodded her head, glared at Miroku and left to the bar.

"My my my who is this beauty ?" Kagome heard someone say and turned around. A young looking man with long black hair, tied into a ponytail and startling blue eyes and standing in front of her. Oh, yeah he had pointed elf-like ears. Demon.

"Kouga, this is Kagome, my dance partner." Kagome heard InuYasha say, with a hint of something she couldn't place, was it possessiveness ?

"Your dance partner, what are you dancing now, dog shit ?" Kouga asked with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, a bet with Sesshomaru. The fucker."

"I see, well Kagome would you like to dance ?"

"Kouga there you are ! I was looking for you !" A young girl popped up beside Kouga with bright red hair and green eyes.

"Kagome I'd like you to meet my twin sister (People are gonna hate me for this …) Ayame."

"Nice to meet you Kagome." Ayame greeted.

"You too."

"Anyway Kagome want to dance ?"

All the sudden Kagome was yanked by her forearm and placed next to InuYasha,

"InuYahsa, what are you doing ?"

"Maybe later Kouga, but first she promised me.

Kagome looked confusedly up at InuYasha didn't he argue the fact that she was _actually coming_ and now he _wanted to dance with her _?

"Sorry Kouga, I can't dance with you at the moment."

A moment later InuYasha pulled the two of them to the center of the dance floor and Kagome began pestering him.

"What was that about ? Why wouldn't you let me dance with him?"

"Because I figure you can't dance, so why let you embarrass yourself with him when I could get the show?" He smirked.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, well feelings mutual." He fired at her playfully.

Kagome gasped as he put his hand on her hips and pulled her to him, her back to his chest.

"What are you doing ?"

"Teaching you how to dance, its not right for an actual _dancer _to not be abe to _dance."_ Kagome laughed,

"Sounds weird doesn't it ?"

InuYasha smirked,

"Yeah, it does. Now, I want you to close your eyes, listen to the music, find the beat, memorize it, and let your body take over." Kagome did as told, and tried to find the beat, once she found it, her and InuYasha's combined hips began to sway along with it, and her hands automatically went to InuYasha's neck, playing with strands of silver hair. Soon her feet began to move, and InuYasha caught up and began to lead her, soon the two were dancing a series or complicated moves, twisting and twirling, spinning and dipping, never letting more than a half inch come between their bodies. As bullets of sweat made trails down their face and necks, they continued to dance oblivious to everything but the music, and each other.

Kouga watched with envy from the sidelines, that was the first time anyone had declined his request to dance. And he had to admit, as much as he despised the idea, InuYasha and Kagome … fit. Perfectly. He would dance with Kagome at least once … then he saw the dance competition sign up sheet at the bar.

_Think you can dance ?_

_Think you got all the moves ?_

_Think you can blow anyone away ?_

_Let's see it !_

_Sign up with you and a partner and see if you_

_Truly have the best moves, and win a cash prize !_

He skimmed the rest, while a plan formulated in his head. He would enter him and Kagome in the contest he would amaze her by the beauty and talent he had, make her forget all about Inukurro over there, win the girl's heart, and whisk her away into the night. It was foolproof … right ?

**End.**

Like it ? I rewrote with slight alterations, because I re-read the other one and hated it. They're were soooo many mistakes. Sorry about that. Anway, R&R !

Ja ne,

Tairoru-chan


	5. Competition

**Attention Reviwers I regret to inform you that I am no longer able to respond to your Reviews. At first it was a rumor, but a writer friend of mine was punished because they responded to the reviews. I am SO sorry to tell you this. I just want to let you know that I always always read your reviews. Everytime I open my e-mail and there's an e-mail saying I have another reviewer practically makes my day. I love it. So, please even though I can't respond I DO read them and enjoy them very much. So, please, don't stop. I love you all and the reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Also I re-wrote chapter Four with some minor changes, but its basically the same so if you want to read it again you can. For anyone who's just tuning in, ignore what I just said ! **

Disclaimer : Eh…I say it enough.

Now … what I know you're all waiting for :

Inner Rhythm Chapter Five : Competition

Kagome stopped dancing and leaned close to InuYasha whispering,

"I'm gonna go get a drink be right back." InuYasha nodded and headed for the men's room. When he came back he noticed Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all dancing joking around and laughing. Miroku had one of the girl's hands in one of his own. Kagome left. Sango right. He spun them both outwards while both Sango and Miroku were cracking with laughter as Kagome tripped on her way out, she caught her balance then too laughed. He then spun Sango to his chest, then Kagome. Kagome stood on the very tips of her toes and Miroku put his index finger on the top of her head, pointing down, and she began to spin and spin like the ballerinas in little girls jewelry boxes. InuYasha walked over as she began to slow down and caught her by the waist and dipped her, and her hands automatically went to his neck and shoulders to catch herself, as if InuYasha wouldn't. Kagome smiled and InuYasha smirked and let her up and they began to dance again.

Then a young man in his early twenties came on the stage, and cleared his throat in the microphone to get everyone's attention. Once the music turned down, he spoke,

"Now its time for the dance contest !" Everyone whooped and cheered and clapped, " Our first two contestants are Asayo and Akino !" Everyone clapped as the two walked up to the stage. "The next two are Sasami and Athren !" Again, applause, "And our last but certainly not least Kagome and Kouga !" Applause. Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion when did she sign up for a dance contest with Kouga ? Oh, that's right, she didn't.

"InuYasha I never signed up for that."

"I didn't think so." InuYasha growled.

"Come on Kagome, lets go." Kouga's voice appeared beside her, making her jump.

"Kouga I never agreed to this."

"I know, I just thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"Well that was nice of you, so lets get going." Kagome began to walk to the stage feeling slightly uncomfortable. She didn't even _know_ Kouga and, the truth was, she'd much rather be up there with InuYasha, at least she _knew _he could dance well.

Kouga made a move to get to the stage, but InuYasha stopped him.

"InuKurro I need to go dance with Kagome now move."

"Leave her alone she's been through a lot of hell and doesn't need any shit that you have up your sleeve."

"And who's gonna stop me ?"InuYasha's narrowed eyes bore into Kouga's,

"I will."

Kouga smirked and rolled his eyes and shoved his way past InuYasha and made it to the stage where Kagome was waiting.

"Ready for this ?"

"I guess.." Kagome responded, casting a nervous glance to where the others were watching. Sango smiled and clapped and whooped, Miroku tipped and imaginary hat at her and smiled reassuringly, and InuYasha … scowled ?

"First up Asayo and Akino. Ready .. set .. dance !" The music began and they danced beautifully. They were dancing salsa style, a form Kagome always admired. The two were obviously dancers, or just had an extreme amount of talent. She doubted the latter. Once, the cong ended people cheered and the couple took a bow, and Kagome clapped. They had a lot challenge ahead of them.

"Next Sasami and Athren. Ready .. set .. dance !" The music began once again an these two were dancing swing-style, another form of dance Kagome always liked. These two were good, but not as good as the first. Kagome knew she could do better than these two ..but the question was .. could Kouga ?

Once they ended people again cheered, though not quite as loud, the couple bowed again. Now, it was their turn. She could feel and hear her heart thumping in her chest. Oh, God, she hoped with all hopes Kouga could dance.

"Kouga and Kagome you dance once the music starts .. Ready .. set .. dance !"

The instant the music began Kouga seized Kagome's hand and yanked her to the center of the stage. He instantly began dancing complicated moves that he had seen InuYasha do earlier and knew Kagome could dance to. Kagome finally caught up with him, and well lets just say one of her worries was incorrect :

Kouga could dance.

InuYasha was growling the entire time that Kagome had been on stage, even _before_ she was actually dancing and now that she _was_ he was growling even louder. To say the least, it was annoying.

"InuYasha, _please_ stop growling ?" Sango pleaded.

InuYasha stopped and looked at her in confusion,

"What are you talking about ? I'm not growling." Sango rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Kagome dancing. What the hell was she saying that she couldn't dance ? It sure looked like she could very very well to Sango. InuYasha too turned his attention back to the dancing pair, and began growling low in his throat again, though he didn't realize it, it was natural. Sango sighed and shook her head, it was no use.

Kagome certainly was having fun, after all Kouga was a spectacular dancer. But his moves were nothing compared to InuYasha's, Kouga's weren't as … elegant or … natural. InuYasha was more graceful by nature than Kouga. If Kagome had never danced with InuYasha, Kouga would've been the best dancer she'd have met, let alone danced with.

Kouga could tell Kagome was surprised with his performance, what did she think he couldn't dance or something ? Well, he couldn't wait to see what he had planned for the finally… it'd blow her away. Kouga smirked the song was ending and as he pulled her close he whispered in her ear,

"When the song ends jump as run to me and jump as high ash you can." As he spun Kagome out of his arms and she continued to spin on her own for effect, she nodded. As the song ended he knelt down on one knee and she ran to him and jumped as high as she was able to. In midair he caught her by putting both his hands on her stomach and holding her up, to put it briefly, she was terrified, but she didn't dare move an inch in fear for losing her balance. Once the music stopped completely and everyone cheered and gently set her down.

InuYasha saw the fear cross her face, she obviously didn't know _that_ was gonna happen. He smirked at least she didn't fall. Now to see if she won if she didn't he was gonna be pissed. She was great, he grudgingly admitted. He turned his attention back to the stage and saw … Kagome on Kouga's shoulders ? What was _that ?_

Kagome didn't know how it happened, one minute she was firmly on the ground, the next, she was on Kouga's shoulders. She didn't like it. Not one bit. But she didn't object, she didn't want to look stupid, mainly.

The man stepped onto the stage, microphone in hand.

"Hello again everyone ! I must say great job to all our dancers ! Great job, give them a round of applause !" Cheering whooping. "Now, we're going to setermine the winner by your applause, whichever couple gets the loudest applause is our winner. Ready and … Asayo and Akino !" Rather loud applause, " Okay that's a 7 out of 10. Now Sasami and Athren !" Not so loud applause, " A 5 ! And last but not least Kouga and Kagome ?" _Really_ loud applause. Kagome looked over to Sango who was cheering and whooping and jumping up and down Kagome laughed so hard she almost fell off Kouga, but at the last second regained her balance. "That's go to be a 9 we have our winners !" Now everyone applauded and once it was silent the snnouncer began to spoke, " You two have won –"

"Kagome will you go out with me ?" A random boy in the audience yelled. Kagome and everyone laughed, and Kouga took the microphone.

"Sorry, kid. She's taken by me." Kagome stopped laughing and looked at Kouga horror-struck _what _did he just say ?

"Anyway … you two just won $100 each !" He said as he handed them envelopes full of cash. Kagome jumped down from Kouga and began to walk off stage when she was stopped by the announcer,

"Hold on Kagome, there's a catch you have to show us three things that you can do but think so male in this room can." Kagome groaned she actually knew a lot of things she guaranteed no guy could do in this room but really didn't want to show them. But she smiled anyway and said,

"But I can't do them in leather pants."

"Do it in your underwear !" Some kid yelled.

"That's okay." Kagome laughed.

"Can you do them in sweatpants ?" A girl from the front asked.

"Yeah, can I borrow yours really fast ?"

"Sure, here you go." She threw them up on the stage from a big black bag. Kagome caught them easily,

"Thanks." Kagome went backstage to change and came back a few seconds later.

"Alright ready Kagome ?"

"Yeah."

"Begin."

The first one Kagome had a good idea about, she took both her shoes off and stretched her legs. Then after about 30 seconds stood on the very tips of her toes, something only a ballerina could do. She stood there for about 2 minutes while everyone clapped and cheered. She finally went flat footed, laughing.

"Wahoo good job Kagome I know I can't do that, can anyone else ?"

Silence.

"Alright now another trick." Kagome nodded. She stretched her legs once again and went onto the floor and immediately went into the splits, both ways. More whooping and cheering.

"I can't do that either anyone else ?"

Silence.

"One more Kagome."

"Alright for this one I need my friend InuYasha to help me out." InuYasha, nodded and came on stage.

"What are we doing ?" Kagome leaned in and whispered something in his ear, earning some "ooooh's" from the audience.

"Okay, you ready ?"

"Yeah." InuYasha kneeled on one knee, very similar to Kouga and cupped his hands so Kagome could get a boost up into the air. Kagome put her hands on InuYasha's shoulders and then stepped onto them. She held InuYasha's hands as he slowly stood up, once he was standing straight up, once Kagome centered her balance, she nodded to InuYasha.

"Ready ?"

"Yeah."

"Alright here I go." Kagome said as she lifted her legs straight into the sir, still holding InuYasha's hands. Many whoops and cheers.

"Talk to me InuYasha." Kagome commanded.

"You're doing great Kagome, keep it up. Don't stop, its perfect." InuYasha continued to tell her encouragements and to keep her focused.

"Alright InuYasha be ready."

"I am." Kagome nodded and InuYasha bent his knees and thrust his legs straight as if hew as going to jump, but instead transferred his momentum to Kagome as he threw her and she flew into the air and began to spin frantically. InuYasha quickly caught her in his arms since she hadn't mastered her landing yet. Then the two took a bow and and left the stage, the announcer, gaping , obviously he had nothing to say.

The ride home was full of laughter they had a great time at the club that night, but one question was bothering InuYasha and he couldn't take it any longer.

"Kagome why didn't you say anything when Kouga said you two were together ?" Kagome was surprised at the question.

"Because I was in shock and didn't want to embarrass Kouga in front of all those people." She shrugged, "next time I see him I'll straighten him out." InuYasha nodded, satisfied.

Once Kagome was in her apartment she checked her messages out of habit, none, now that was weird. Usually Hojo left a message, she didn't expect Eri, Yuka, or Ayumi to leave one because they thought she needed to be alone. Oh, well. She was tired, and she was going to bed.

**End.**

You like ? Its kinda just a filler … I needed to get Kouga in there and I wanted something to do with dancing and yes I can do every one of those 3 things.

**Chapter Six : New friends and … Foes ?**

Kagome meets Rin and Sesshomaru

Kagome also witnesses a murder and is spotted … who will she tell … if she makes it out alive…

Till next time !

Ja ne,

Tairoru-Chan


	6. Witness

**Inner Rhythm **

_Summary:_

Kagome is an amazing dancer, devoting every moment of her spare time to dancing. Enter InuYasha. A major partier/playboy. Does Kagome have the strength and patience to tame his attitude and change his ways, while InuYasha tries to teach Kagome to live a little?

_Author's Note:_

Sorry it's been so long people! I feel so horrible. See, first my computer broke down, again, and then I had to wait until my birthday to get a new one. I know, I know I always have excuses and I'm really truly sorry. I'm so happy that you're all still reading, though. I love you all! Oh, and if you have any **constructive** criticism, it will be accepted. Also, if you want something added into the story, or have any ideas, please feel free to mention them. I'd love to hear them! Also, I'm going to start a few more stories. See bottom for details.

_Review Responses:_

PurpleRainbow – Thanks for the complement, I'm glad you enjoy my story. Here's chapter six!

Rajalily – I'm so happy that you loved it! To be honest, I wasn't very happy with the last chapter, I'll probably be revising it soon. Thanks, though!

LittleAngel – Thanks a bunch! Here's the update you wanted. Thanks again for reviewing.

LilPinaybaby67 – Why thank you! I'm so happy that my story is of importance to you! Thanks for the awesome compliment!

Standalonecomplex – Here's the next chapter I grace you with. Haha, I'm just kidding, glad you enjoy!

BabeegirlAsh – So so glad you like it! Always nice to see a new reviewer! Here's the next chapter!

PyroStrykes – When's the next chapter? Why right now of course! I hope you enjoy!

War and Peace – thanks for the wonderful compliment! I'm so happy and here's the next chapter.

XxTessaraexX – So happy to see a familiar face, or reviewer..lol. Glad to see you! Enjoy.

Blah 5000 – Thanks for rooting the characters on! Here's the next wonderful chapter. xD

InuYasha Freak25 – So true, haha. Thanks for the snaps and cookies! Enjoy this chapter.

Dark ch3rry – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

WitchyGirl – Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my story. It just popped into my head one day.

ShikonMagic – Glad you liked it! Please don't stop reviewing, it only motivates me more!

FuTuRe PeRfEcT – thanks for the compliment! I'm so happy you liked it. Here's the chapter.

Mishel – Yes! A familiar reviewer! I'm glad to see you're still here! Here's the next chapter.

Spazz 101 – Okay, okay, you caught me. So I love the name ATHRUN. Haha, at least one of my reviewers are smart! xD

_Disclaimer:_

Unfortunately, I do not own InuYasha and company.

**Inner Rhythm**

**Chapter Six : Witness**

Kagome Higurashi had known InuYasha Tashio for exactly one and one half of a month. She had also known Sango Taijiya and Miroku Tazuki for the same amount of time. Her and Sango had become the best of friends since the moment they met. Currently, there was no one she trusted more. They were pretty much sisters, and were seen together so often, people regarded them as such. And that's why, at this very moment, Kagome Higurashi was making her way down to Sango's apartment, to help her newly found best friend re-decorate and re-furnish her home. It was a recent discovery that her and Miroku, had been a couple for nearly a week now, and Miroku was overjoyed with this arrangement. As Kagome was walking the short distance to her friend's home, she decided to cut down an alleyway instead of going the long way. What a mistake that proved to be. For but a short distance in, Kagome noticed a woman on the ground, bruised and bloody, and two men standing over her, one with a gun, the other just watching.

Before she was seen, Kagome wisely jumped behind a dumpster, and contemplated what to do next.

_I can't just run away, _she thought, _then the girl might die. I just couldn't live with myself in that happened._

As she sat on the cold, wet ground. She heard one of the men's deep voice scream demands at the young and terrified girl, and through the girls sobs, she vaguely distinguished a decline.

As soon as Kagome heard the man cock his gun, she dialed 911. She peeked around the edge of her dumpster, fear blocking her throat. As soon as she did, however, the man shot the woman in between the eyes.

Horrified, Kagome screamed. The men's heads jerked in her direction, and she ran. Kagome could hear their footsteps behind her, but was soon lost to her ears as she entered the crowded Tokyo square. She ran all the way to Sango's apartment.

------

"I lost her, boss." The weak human panted in fast breaths.

"Quite all right, this once." Naraku growled, picking up the dropped cell phone. "Our girl seemed to have left a vital piece of equipment behind." Scrolling through her contacts list, finding 'home' at last, he hit send. The phone rang for awhile then finally,_ Hi, this is Kagome Higurashi I'm not here so leave a me-_ He clicked the phone off. Looks like he'd have to pay Kagome Higurashi a visit, very soon.

----------

Sango opened the door, only to see a panting and fear-struck Kagome.

"My God Kagome, what happened to you?" Sango whispered harshly while dragging the girl inside.

"Nothing, Sango .. I'm fine … I promise." Kagome replied between pants. "just .. ran .. all the way … here."

"Why?" Kagome shrugged. Sango shook it off and led her into the master bedroom where both Miroku and InuYasha were already painting. InuYasha had heard the conversation in the doorway, through Sango's pathetic attempt to keep it a secret.

"Lady Kagome, are you all right? You look like you just saw a ghost." Miroku asked, concern etched onto his features.

"I'm fine Miroku, really, I was just on my way and someone grabbed my shoulder in the park and tried to steal my purse but it was only Eri trying to get my attention." Kagome lied, glancing at InuYasha who's molten eyes could see straight through her.

InuYasha could tell she was lying, but decided to let it go for the moment, he'd make her tell him, eventually. He knew it was more than a scare; it was the type of fright that lasted a lifetime. But if something had scared her so much, why wouldn't she tell them?

Kagome could feel InuYasha's gaze on her back, cool and calculating, trying to read her movements; she knew he could tell she told a lie. But she gave no indication of it, or her recent experience. She won't tell them, it would only endanger them, and on the way to Sango's she'd noticed that she dropped her phone. How could she explain that?

As Kagome idly picked up a paintbrush and began stroking the wall, everyone's eyes were on her, searching for any hint as to what really happened. A failed attempt. Eventually they all shrugged it off and began laughing and painting the room. Soon enough though, the girls took off their sweat pants and put on some of Sango's old shorts, and the guys took off their shirts. With this, the girls exchanged a knowing look and nodded. The boys noticed the spark of mischief in their eyes and glanced at each other in warning. At once Kagome and Sango jumped at them, paintbrushes in hand, and began to mark all over them. The boys wouldn't be outdone however, and soon the four friends started on all – out paint fight. For the moment Kagome thought maybe, just maybe, she could forget about the incident she witnessed. Just maybe..

* * *

That's it folks!

Again, sorry for the wait! You'll get another update tonight, too. Sorry its so short, too. Bear with me; I'm working as hard as I can.

**Next Chapter – Confessions of a Wolf Youkai**

Kouga admits his new-found feelings for Kagome.

**New Stories –**

_Secrecy of a forbidden love –_

This is a story based off the plotline of the Disney movie Mulan. I love the plot, and decided to make a story out of it!

_Trouble in Paradise –_

This is a story about an InuYasha / Kikyo relationship. Kikyo dies because her boyfriend, InuYasha, is the head of a powerful gang. What happens when InuYasha blames Kagome, a random Catholic school girl?

Tell me what you think!


	7. Confessions of a Wolf Youkai

**Inner Rhythm **

_Summary:_

Kagome is an amazing dancer, devoting every moment of her spare time to dancing. Enter InuYasha. A major partier/playboy. Does Kagome have the strength and patience to tame his attitude and change his ways, while InuYasha tries to teach Kagome to live a little?

_Author's Note:_

None, at the moment, just enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_

I, Tairoru, disclaim all rights to InuYasha and Co. Reluctantly. Begrudgingly. You get the drift.

**Inner Rhythm**

**Chapter Seven: Confessions of a Wolf Youkai**

Kouga yawned and stretched as he woke up from her seemingly sleep-less night. Once again, however, his thoughts drifted back to a certain black-haired vixen that seemed to wrap her iron grasp around his heart in the few hours she known him. Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Kagome Mau-kina. The name ringed in his ears. How perfect it sounded. Out of habit, he brought up an new old memory and traced through the night at the club weeks ago, the sound of her voice, her enticing scent, the way her body moved against his in the competition. He had no idea how he'd gotten this way, he just did.

Then he remembered the way she'd danced with the mutt, he scowled, they looked so good together, and he hated it. They were supposed to look good together, they were perfect.

"Hey Kouga, you awake?" Ayame, his twin sister, knocked on his door. He didn't answer, maybe she'd go away. "Come on, I can hear your breathing, you know people breathe differently when they're awake." Damn. He was caught.

"All right, all right I'm up." He groaned as he got out of his comfortable position on his bed. Already missing the bed's warmth, he searched for something to put on. Opening his closet, he found the clothes that he'd worn to the club the night the he'd met the celestial maiden from above. He'd refused to wash it, afraid of it losing her amazing scent of roses dipped in vanilla. Unconsciously, he smelled the shirt and sighed in pleasure.

He knew he fell hard, anyone could tell you that. Now how, or, why, was another question, not even Kouga could begin to explain, because he simply didn't know. He was clueless in the matter of love.

_Love._

The one word echoed in his mind, such a strong word. How could something as simple as a four-letter word, even begin to describe this feeling? This feeling of lust, protection, need, this space so empty yet so full, in his heart. He loved Kagome.

_I love Kagome._

Now Kouga was generally one of logic. He had never before believed in the love-at-first-sight crap. Until now.

_I love Kagome, Kagome will be my mate._

The thought brought a smile on his face, a genuine, pure and innocent smile. Something so rare in his life nowadays, it might as well be a day marked in history.

"Kouga, hurry your ass up! We're leaving to go out to breakfast with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome in half an hour."

He eyes perked up at the sound of her name. The one person who could control him with one single glance. He was meeting her again today? What a marvelous day!

--------

Kagome groaned as she dragged her tired form from her sanctuary, her paradise. As she walked from her bedroom to the bathroom to take a quick shower, she noticed rose petals leading her into the leaving room. Curious, Kagome followed the roses, only to see her fellow dancer, Ayumi, in her living room, supported by such a smile, dentists all around would bow at her feet.

"Kagome, I'm engaged!"

"Oh, Ayumi I'm so happy!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran to her friend, all tiredness long forgotten at the joyful news.

She ran straight into her friends waiting arms, and hugged her tightly. "So, Charlie finally popped the question, huh?"

Ayumi laughed. "Obviously! Oh, Kagome I'm so happy! You won't believe how he asked me.."

As her dear friend spilled all the details, Kagome listened intently; squealing and awing her friend was so happy. She couldn't wish for anything else. Glancing at the clock, Kagome grimaced.

"Oh, Ayumi, I'm so sorry but I'm meeting InuYasha and some friends for breakfast, I have to leave soon!"

Ayumi pouted, but nodded in understanding, after promising to call each other later, and maybe go out to eat, she finally got Ayumi to leave.

Sighing as she finally closed the door, she raced to get ready.

_So much for a shower._ She snorted, then she grabbed her keys and left for the restaurant.

-------

"Where is she?" InuYasha growled. He was growing irritated, he'd called her cell phone twice and no one answered. It just went immediately to voicemail, signaling the phone was off.

Not a moment later, Kagome appeared at their table. "Sorry I'm late! Ayumi surprised me this morning it turns out she's engaged!"

"Quite all right, Lady Kagome." Miroku nodded, standing up to greet her. As Kagome cautiously hugged him, warned his if his hands went anywhere she wouldn't approve of, she noticed that Kouga, the wolf Youkai that entered her in the dance contest at the club, was staring at her strangely. He must've noticed her, because then he smiled, and she awkwardly smiled back. She then in turn, greeted Sango, Ayame, and InuYasha.

As she sat down there was an uncomfortable silence, and Kagome knew she missed something.

"Is everything all right?" She looked around, and whenever she looked at someone, they averted their eyes. What was going on?

Finally InuYasha, spoke up, "Kagome, why didn't you answer your cell phone, we called twice."

_Shit._ She had yet to tell anyone what happened, and wasn't about to now.

"I lost it, I think someone took it by accident at dance class, but no one's admitted to it." She sighed, it almost was believable.

"Kagome, you've been acting weird ever since you claimed Eri scared you in the park. We know she didn't do that either, we asked." Sango spoke up. "Want to tell us the truth?"

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, all eyes were on her now, what was she supposed to do? She couldn't tell them, that would put them in danger..

"I..I..I can't say." She stuttered out.

"Why not, Kagome?" Miroku's voice was stern. Kagome knew he meant business. She had known him long enough, that whenever he called her Kagome, instead of the more casual Lady Kagome, there was no fooling around. He was serious.

"Because it'd be all my fault.."

"What would be all your fault, Kagome?" InuYasha pressed.

"Everything…" Kagome got up and ran, she could hear the some chairs being pushed back, and no footsteps. Good, she couldn't deal with this right now.

Kagome ran to a nearby park, seemingly abandoned. She sat herself down on one of the swings and simply let herself cry.

----------

InuYasha, Kouga, and Miroku all stood up at once to go chase Kagome, but both Ayame and Sango held fast.

"We have to go-" InuYasha started.

"No, InuYasha." Ayame cut him off, "Can't you tell that whatever happened obviously shook her up? She'll come to us when she needs to. We're here and she knows that."

All boys nodded their heads in agreement. Just let Kagome calm down and she'll come to you. That made sense. They guessed.

Kouga got up and announced he was going to the bathroom, and walked off. Once he was out of sight, however, he ran in the direction of Kagome's scent.

He found her crying on a swing in an isolated park. He simply stood behind her and began to push the swing.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked. Kagome shook her head in reply. No. She wouldn't tell anyone, not with danger involved.

A pregnant silence followed, no one spoke, and Kouga just continued to push Kagome on the swing; after a few minutes she stated,

"I don't know what to do."

He sighed, "I know you don't want to tell me, but I'm here. I know we've only known each other for awhile, Kagome, but I think I love you."

At those words, Kagome stopped breathing completely. What was she supposed to say? She didn't feel anything but friendship for Kouga..

Obviously, the silence was enough. Because it was only then she noticed that he stopped pushing her. She looked over her shoulder and up into his sapphire eyes, and saw only truth. He began to inch closer and closer and before she knew it, his lips were on hers.

She closed her eyes and he leaned into her, deepening the kiss. His tongue grazed her lips, silently pleading for entry, she obliged. As his tongue groped the inside of her mouth, lightly memorizing every taste, every corner, every movement, neither of them were aware of the pair of golden eyes watching them, full of anger, pain, and betrayal.

End.

How was it? Better than the last two? I hope so, I really do.

REVIEW.

Next chapter – Confrontations of an angry hanyou.

How does InuYasha react to the kiss?

See you next time!


	8. Confrontations of an Angry Hanyou

**Inner Rhythm **

_Summary:_

Kagome is an amazing dancer, devoting every moment of her spare time to dancing. Enter InuYasha. A major partier/playboy. Does Kagome have the strength and patience to tame his attitude and change his ways, while InuYasha tries to teach Kagome to live a little?

_Author's Note:_

Look for new stories to come out soon! Also, a special note to **Jamie** you are so right. Keep in mind I posted that at like 2 in the morning, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my beta. Email me for details. It's in my profile.

_Disclaimer:_

I, Tairoru, disclaim all rights to InuYasha and Co. Reluctantly. Begrudgingly. You get the drift.

**Inner Rhythm**

**Chapter Eight: Confrontations of an Angry Hanyou**

Betrayal. Traitor. Treason. Deception. Treacherous. Trickery. All these emotions raced through InuYasha's confused and humiliated mind. He never should've trusted her. Every time he even attempted to open up, something like this had to happen and cause him ultimate pain and suffering. Only to cause him to slam his heart and mind closed shut again. He wanted to confront her, tell her, yell at her, scream at her, cry, cower, hide, run anything to forget and remember at the same time. For now, he settled to ignore her. She noticed, and he noticed that she noticed, and she noticed that he noticed that she noticed, but still he chose to ignore her.

She was so confused. What was with him lately? He was acting like she had some sort of contagious and deadly disease or something. She was genuinely worried. She wanted him to be happy, she wanted him to laugh so many times his stomach ached for days. She knew her feelings for him were way deeper than friendship. She realized that a long time ago, even is she didn't admit it. Not to anyone, even herself. But, this charade of him ignoring her and not noticing her had to end. She gave him every opportunity, arms wide, to come to her. He denied every chance.

Fine, she would take it into her own hands.

"InuYasha, may I speak with you privately?" She asked, sweetly. Now, might I tell you, her voice was sweet, but her eyes were anything but. Everyone else, gulped visibly. InuYasha just shrugged, and followed her.

As soon as they were alone in a separate room, she closed the door, turned to face him, and shoved him into a wall. With a surprised yelp, InuYasha gasped as all his breath fled from his lungs. He took a breath to revive his deprived lungs and began to protest, but Kagome cut him off.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He stopped short, now Kagome never cursed, so when she was pissed off. "Did I do something to offend you? Or am I just repulsive and sickening?" She looked at him square in the eye.

When she did this, InuYasha was faithfully shocked. Past the surface coated in anger and irritation, he saw pain. And he knew, he was the cause.

Then, he remembered.

She caused him just as much, if not more, than he caused her. So, naturally, he fired it back.

"I don't have a problem with you, I have a problem with your choice of actions." He replied, heatedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know." He huffed and turned away, arms folded against his chest.

Now, she was indisputably confused. "Huh? Could you be a little more..you know.. specific?"

His angered eyes darted toward hers, amber arrows, she noted.

"You. Kouga. Swings." The words spilled from his mouth before he could stop them, releasing with them avenom he didn't even know he had.

Her eyes widened, he knew? "You-you saw?"

His eyes narrowed, "I saw."

Kagome practically collapsed. Her anger dissolved into sadness and regret. Now Kagome knew there was no relationship other than friendship between her and InuYasha. But there was always this unspoken agreement. A truce, almost. He wouldn't be close to anyone else, same goes to her. It was a part of their bond, their friendship. A bond she had broken.

"InuYasha, I-"

"Don't." He cut her off. He didn't want to hear her apologies, he wasn't going to hear them. She didn't mean them.

"But I'm sorry!" She pleaded.

"No you aren't." His accusing eyes hidden now beneath his shield of silver bangs. "You're just sorry you were caught."

Her eyes widened and tears sprang to the corners of the chocolate orbs. How could he think that? Her sadness quickly metamorphosed back into sheer and authentic rage. She, too, covered her eyes in a sheet of blackness as her shoulders shook with uncontrolled anger.

"I can't believe you." She whispered, her voice shaking from the fury almost penetrating her soul. "I'm not sorry that I'm caught. He kissed me, I was shook up. I was scared, he offered me comfort, something you would never do. He showed me compassion, a quality you were obviously deprived from."

His own eyes widened in disbelief. Did she really mean that?

"Keh, I don't care. It's not like we're a couple or anything."

"Maybe we should be." She whispered.

His whole body jerked to attention at this. "Huh?"

"I mean, if you care so much, and since we certainly fight like couples, who's to say we shouldn't be one?" Her eyes locked to his refusing to let him budge.

"Why?"

She couldn't believe this. Here she was, practically declaring her love for him, and he was shutting her down. Ass.

"No. I don't want to be a couple." He finished.

That was it. He shattered all hopes, trust, and dignity she had. So, she did anything any girl would do, she let loose her tears, and ran.

Leaving the shredded pieces of her heart in InuYasha's guilty hands.

------

Short, I know. I'll have a new update soon, I promise!

**Chapter Nine: Shredded Hearts and Guilty Souls**

InuYasha visits Kagome

Kouga comes back

Sesshomaru enters the picture again


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

hey guys just so you know i'm completely rewriting inner rhythm..sorry but i'm about halfway done, dont worry i'm going to try my best to get the new chapters plus a new one by the weekend!

AGAIN, I'M REALLY SORRY. BUT I PROMISE THE NEW INNER RHYTHM WILL BE GREAT! 


End file.
